Happy Birthday
by DeathByMegane
Summary: This is dedicated for Ahomine's birthday which is on 31 August. Waiting and waiting for that one very person to say happy birthday. "You. Do you remember what day is it today?" "Yes, you stood up on me. So, as a punishment... Only for today, grant 3 wishes from me."


**Rambles: **I missed Kagami's birthday and I don't wanna miss Aomine's! But it seems like I'm one day late... So here is a fanfic dedicated to Aomine's birthday. Happy Belated Birthday, Aomine! May you have a great love with Kagami.

* * *

Saturday, 31 August. For the past hour, his cellphone had been buzzing non-stop. He flipped his phone open, revealing piles of mails.

_Aomine-kun, happy birthday. I really wish we and the other members can play together once again. It would be great if we can gather to play and celebrate your birthday at the same time. _

_Dai-chan! Happy Birthday~! Oooh... My little Daiki is growing up so fast! Nee nee nee, why don't we celebrate?! And invite Kuroko-kun! Awww, I want to meet him!_

_Aominecchi! Happy Birthday \^o^/! Let's play basketball soon! I'm sorry I can't celebrate with you. Will be very busy modelling... Have a fun fun birthday!_

_Aomine, I wish you happy birthday nanodayo. May your horoscope bring great luck to you.  
P.S. Virgo is one of the bottom 3 in today's ranking. Your lucky object today is a maid costume._

_Minechin, happy birthday. Hey, are we going to celebrate? If we are, bring snacks, okay? Tons of them. I want chocolate._

_Daiki, congratulations on aging another year. _

Even when they were apart, they still took the time to congratulate his birthday. He hated to admit it, but the short messages touched him. He scrolled the messages down. When he finally reached the end of the list, his feelings of expectation was soon replaced with disappointment. The one name he had waited for wasn't there.

He stared at the name Kagami on his screen.

_Why hasn't he said anything yet? _

It was already 11 in the afternoon. But still nothing from the red-haired guy. Well, Kagami wasn't someone who remembers stuff, unless it was something important or significant to him.

_So does that mean I'm not important to him? _

* * *

The ball bounced off from the backboard and crashed to the fence. The ball had been repeatedly abused by Aomine. His thoughts were filled with why, why and why Kagami hadn't greeted him yet. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact he really was nothing to Kagami. As time passed by, his anger multiplied twice.

"Aomine?"

A familiar voice. Aomine turned to the red-haired teen. With an innocent face, Kagami grinned.

"Yo!"

On usual days, his heart would race seeing that grin. But today, how could he? It was already 1 and the red-haired teen had not said anything yet. With wide steps, he approached Kagami.

"You. Do you know what day is it today?"

The moment Aomine hissed those words, Kagami's eyes widened.

"Ah... Were we supposed to meet today?"

The load in his heart increased. Listening to him, Aomine couldn't help but smile bitterly to himself. Was he that insignificant to Kagami?

"Yes, you stood up on me."

Aomine lied.

"So, as a punishment... Only for today, grant 3 wishes from me."

"...Ha?"

"You made me wait."

"You never punish me when I'm late to meet you."

"Well, I'm at my limit now."

Kagami looked up, considering all the possibilities of the punishment. He sighed.

"Fine."

Aomine glanced at Kagami, who was being prepared for whatever orders Aomine would say.

_Hey, Kagami. I will give you one more chance. _

"Okay, so my first wish..."

_Until the clock strikes 12, remember what day it is._

"Stay beside me until the end of the day."

* * *

"Oh, the ears look cute on you."

Aomine smirked, as his hands playfully pinched the tiger-ears hairband Kagami was forced to use. The red-haired teen's face burnt and swatted Aomine's hands.

"Shut up!"

He forcefully snatched the hairband Aomine won in the crane game from his head. Aomine chuckled at his reaction. The two had been hanging around in many places. First, they had a one-on-one battle. Of course, a match is mandatory. Then, Kagami had to accompany Aomine to check out some basketball shoes. On the way to another store, a basketball hoop in an arcade store caught their eyes. Almost simultaneously, they suggested to play for a bit. And here they were now, playing the crane game.

"Put it on again. I want to take a picture."

"What?! Hell no!"

"You're no fun."

"Hell I care!"

Aomine laughed at Kagami's reaction. That was one of the things he loved about the red-haired boy. The reactions that seemed to always successfully hit his heart. He glanced at Kagami, who was now muttering to himself something about the idiotic Ahomine.

_Have you remembered yet?_

He reached for the cellphone in his pocket and flipped it open to check the time.

"Eh? It's already 8, Aomine?"

Kagami was right beside him, peeking at the time as well. Aomine nodded at his question, feeling a bit dejected Kagami had not greeted him yet.

"Hm.. I'm hungry. I want cheeseburgers."

Aomine frowned at his choice of food.

"For dinner?"

"Kuroko drinks vanilla milkshake for dinner, so why can't I eat cheeseburger for dinner?"

_...He had a point there..._

"Okay, fine."

Kagami grinned at his agreement.

"You're treating, right?"

"...Ha?"

"I'm broke."

"...Fine."

* * *

It was a mistake to treat Kagami. The moment he paid for both of their food, he left with an almost empty wallet. He completely forgot Kagami's portion of food was enough to feed a whole basketball team.

"Let's eat!"

Kagami grinned childishly, as he saw the pile of cheeseburgers on the table. This was one of the few moments when his grins were not enough to make Aomine forgive him. After chomping 7 burgers, Kagami glanced at Aomine and lightly chuckled.

"Ahaha... I'm sorry you had to pay for me."

His face showed a slight guillty feeling.

"It's just that I used the money I saved up to buy something I had been eyeing on. And after buying it, I forgot I had to save some money for food."

He laughed at his own stupidity.

"And the thing is... I bought it for-"

"Eh?! Aominecchi and Kagamicchi?!"

High-pitched squeals from girls accompanied Kise's voice. Almost every girls' eyes looked at him in admiration, while some guys looked at him in anger for making their girlfriends focus their attention on the model. And right beside Kise, a shorter unseen teen was casually walking towards the two.

"Hello, why are you both together?"

Kuroko asked with his poker face.

"Oh my! Kagamicchi and Aominecchi... Alone... On this day... Could it be...? Are you guys dating?!"

Aomine's eyes widened at his exclamation. Honestly, he felt happy hearing that they looked like a couple. It made him feel as if they were really together. Kagami being his. He glanced at Kagami and his heart stopped. Kagami's face was visibly deep red, as if he was poured red wine all over his face. And that reaction... Made Aomine feel as if they really were dating.

"W-What the hell are you saying, Kise?!"

"Ahahahaha! Kagamicchi's face is red!"

"I told you to not call me that stupid name, right?!"

Kagami abruptly stood up and approached Kise. Feeling his life was threatened, Kise ran out of the fast food restaurant with Kagami tailing behind him. In the midst of that chaos, Kuroko had sat across from Aomine.

"You two are dating?"

Aomine was momentarily shocked at his sudden appearance and question.

"No."

"So why are you alone together?"

"It's not like it's our first time alone together."

"But you're spending time alone on your birthday. That means you're dating, right?"

Aomine paused for a little.

"...No. I asked him, no... I ordered him to stay with me until the day ends."

"You didn't have to order him. You can just make an excuse it's your birthday."

"He hasn't greeted me happy birthday yet!"

He yelled, fed up with that painful reality. Kuroko's eyes widened slightly. After a few seconds of silence, Aomine bitterly laughed to himself, gaining Kuroko's attention.

"Heh.. I told him that he stood me up, so as punishment, he has to grant 3 wishes. And now I can command him to do anything today."

Aomine forcefully grinned,

"Awesome, isn't it?"

Kuroko watched Aomine speaking, as if his words didn't slice his heart at all.

"But... Isn't that kind of lonely?"

"Hm?"

"Forcing something on Kagami. Making him do things unwillingly."

"He is willing to be with me."

"No, I meant unwilling as in... Is it from his heart? Did he do it because he realizes it and wants it in the first place or because you ask him to? Something like that."

Aomine's face clearly said that he didn't really understand. Kuroko sighed.

"You will understand sometime today."

Aomine stared at his ex-Shadow.

"...Kuroko"

"Hm?"

".. What am I to Kagami?"

Kuroko froze for a few seconds, as if he was considering whether to tell him or not. After a few self-debates, he opened his mouth.

"Kagami. That guy towards you-"

"What are you both talking about?"

Kise cut in between Kuroko's sentence. The guy was standing right beside the table, with Kagami behind him. A vein popped in Aomine's head.

"Weren't you still being chased by Kagami?"

"Hm? He wasn't chasing me. We were talking about Ao... Ah! I mean he caught me and pinched me so hard! It was soooo painful!"

Kise cupped his own cheeks and exaggerated an act as if he was stabbed on the face. Aomine just eyed him suspiciously. He didn't miss the words Kise was about to say. Words about talking about something. He didn't knew what it was, but one thing for sure...

It was something the two didn't want anyone to know.

No... For some reason... Aomine had the feeling it was Kagami who was hiding it. Kise wasn't one to keep something to himself. He would surely blab it all out. The most upsetting thing was that.. Kagami told Kise... Not Aomine. Was he not trusted?

What was he to Kagami?

That question again. Always coming back to haunt him. His blood boiled at the thought. Almost immediately, he stood up.

"I'm going."

"Eh?"

Kagami looked at him with a confusing look. Aomine walked briskly towards the exit. Kagami quickly followed along behind him. Of course he would, it was part of the first wish. Almost nearing the entrance, Kise exclaimed,

"Kagami-kun! Don't back out! He will accept it!"

From the corner of Aomine's eyes, he saw Kagami's face reddened. He felt even more pissed.

* * *

15 minutes since their meeting with Kuroko and Kise, the two had been walking in silence side by side. Aomine finally broke the deafening silence.

"What did you talk about with Kise?

He wanted to know, what Kise knew but he didn't. If Aomine asked Kagami, he might probably tell him. After all, they were closer friends, right?

"Eh? It's... It's nothing."

_...What? _

"I don't think I'm ready yet. Ready to tell you, that is."

_But you're ready to tell Kise? Am I not trusted yet?_

Aomine halted in his tracks and faced Kagami. The red-haired teen looked at him, wondering why the sudden stop.

"Aomine?"

He leaned closer, peering in Aomine's midnight-blue eyes. His eyes darker than usual, brimming with emotions Kagami couldn't understand. All of a sudden, dark hands grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled him along to a secluded place. Only moonlight and a lamppost shone above them.

"Wait, wait, Aomine. What are you doing?"

This time, Kagami was seriously worried about Aomine. He didn't understand what made Aomine turn out this way, very unpredictable.

"My second wish. I want you to..."

Aomine's voice died down.

_What was I about to say? _

_I wanted to tell him to say whatever he told Kise. _

Kuroko's words repeated in his mind.

"_Forcing something on Kagami. Making him do things unwillingly."_

_...Aren't I doing the exact things he just said?_

Aomine chuckled darkly.

_Shit. What am I doing? Going into Kagami's privacy. I don't want to force him to do something like that. I don't want him to tell me because I ordered him to. I want him to tell me because he trusts me. _

"Aomine?"

Kagami's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His hand on Kagami's wrist had tightened unconsciously, causing Kagami to worry about him. Kagami knew something was wrong with Aomine. Slowly, Kagami pulled his hand away and held on Aomine's shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

His face filled with concern. All the more making Aomine feel as if he was a bad guy. Because just a moment ago, he had almost forced Kagami to unwillingly tell him about Kise. Aomine smiled thinly and shook his head.

"No, I just thought of something. So..."

Aomine pasted a grin.

"My second wish! Hmm... Stay still for 5 minutes. You will do it, right?"

His tone changed in his question. Kagami noticed the distinct change. He knew Aomine wasn't fully back to normal yet, but if Aomine didn't want to tell him... Then, he won't ask. Because Aomine had respected Kagami's privacy, not asking further about his conversation with Kise when he had said no. Kagami nodded.

"Shall I time it?"

Kagami pulled out his cellphone, flipping the phone open. His screen revealed 10.18 p.m.

"Hm... You won't do anything weird, right?"

Kagami asked with a doubting face.

"What do you mean by weird?"

"I don't know.. Hitting my stomach, drawing on my face or something like that."

"Hee... You gave pretty nice ideas."

"Hah?!"

Kagami's jaws dropped. Aomine chuckled .

"Just stay still, okay?"

"...Fine."

Aomine peeked in Kagami's cellphone.

"10.21.. You can move at 10.26."

Kagami nodded.

"Starting...now."

Aomine said. Kagami really took the wish seriously, not moving at all like a statue. Aomine couldn't help but laugh.

"Puhaahahaha!"

"W-What are you laughing at?"

Kagami's face flushed a deep red. Aomine's mischievous gauge raised.

"Shouldn't you be staying still?"

"Ah..."

Kagami froze again. Aomine's mischievous gauge increased even more. An idea passed in his mind. He rummaged in the plastic bag that contained new basketball shoes and... the tiger-ears hairband. He pulled it out and revealed it to Kagami with a smirk. The red-haired teen's face turned red.

"You... Ahomine!"

"Shhhhh.. You're going to wake the neighbours."

Kagami realized where they were in. They really were in a secluded place, where no one on the streets can see them except for the lamppost and moon. However, their voices still could be heard quite clearly. Kagami clamped his mouth shut, as Aomine put on the hairband on Kagami. Aomine chuckled at the sight in front of him.

Kagami with tiger ears and red cheeks. Unable to control himself, his hands had moved up to the tiger ears, pinching them. Kagami's eyes squeezed close, as if those ears were really one with his body. The ears felt soft and furry in Aomine's hands. But they weren't the things Aomine was focusing on. He watched every movement Kagami did. Eyes shut, somethimes peeking through the eyelashes. Mouth clamping shut, almost wanting to scream to the blue-haired teen to back off. And his ears. Red ears.

"Wah!"

Aomine's hands had moved from fake to real ears. Squeezing them, gently tugging the earlobes.

"O-Oi! Ahomine! Can't you just do that to the tiger ears?!"

"Hah? But it's no fun. See... If I pinch this tiger ear over here..."

Aomine tugged the tiger ear.

"Nothing happens. But if I do that here..."

He leaned closer to Kagami's left ear and bit over his ear, tugging it.

"Ah!"

Aomine chuckled in Kagami's ear.

"See... A cute reaction."

Kagami's ears reddened.

"A-Ahomine, check the time now."

"Hm? Why in a rush? Just for a moment."

"It's already 5 minutes!"

Kagami exclaimed, not able to stand Aomine's abuse on his ears. The blue-haired teen just sighed. He took out his cellphone.

"Oh. It hasn't been 5 minutes."

"Eh? Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, it has been 15 minutes."

"...That's just the same!"

Kagami snatched the hairband away and shoved it against Aomine.

"What's your third wish?"

Aomine was shocked at his question.

"Why now?"

"So we can get this over fast."

Kagami's words pierced Aomine's heart. He hid the stab with a smile.

"My third wish..."

_Wish me happy birthday._

_That's what I want to say, but... Hah. Now I see what Kuroko meant. Realizing it by himself. It won't mean anything if it's not him that realizes it's my birthday today, right? _

Aomine smiled.

"I'm giving my third wish to you."

Kagami's eyes widened.

"Eh? Why?"

"Or shall I use it for something dirty?"

"Thank you for your generosity."

Aomine stifled a laugh at his quick response. Kagami paused for a while.

"Then... My wish. Hold out your hand."

"Like this?"

Aomine held out his hand, trying to predict what Kagami was trying to do.

"Yeah, then... I want you to accept it."

"That's two wishes."

"Eh?"

Kagami's eyes widened and realized what he had done. Aomine just watched Kagami thinking which to choose. Aomine himself was also thinking. What did Kagami mean by accept? Kagami finished deciding.

"Then... Just hold out your hand. I don't want to force Aomine to accept something unwillingly."

Kagami rummaged his hand in his pocket and took out a small towel-like object. A sport wristband. He stretched it and inserted Aomine's hand in the hole. The wristband perfectly wrapped Aomine's hand. It was black and red in colour, suiting with his current basketball uniform. Kagami grinned.

"Actually I've been meaning to give this to you in the restaurant. This was what I had been saving up on and the thing that I talked with Kise. But we were kind of interrupted. And I was scared to show it to Aomine, because I'm afraid you won't accept it."

Aomine was still shocked, unable to fully process what really had happened.

"Aomine."

Kagami grinned.

"Happy birthday!"

_Shit. He remembers all this time. This guy..._

Aomine glanced at Kagami, who was looking straight in his eyes, waiting for an answer. Aomine laughed.

"You Bakagami. It takes this long for you to greet and give this to me? What are you scared about? Of course, I will accept the gift."

Kagami's face drooped.

"Only the gift?"

Aomine didn't understand what he meant.

"Hm? Ah... I accept your birthday greetings too."

This time, Kagami's face seemed darker than a while before. The next second, a forced smile was pasted on his face.

"I see."

That moment, Aomine felt as if Kagami seemed far from him. A distance was created.

"Ah, I just remembered I had to do things. I'm going now, kay? Bye, Aomine."

He waved at Aomine. Before Aomine could say anything, Kagami had left the place. Aomine didn't understand Kagami's sudden change in attitude. His joy hearing happy birthday from Kagami was long gone. Now all he could think of was Kagami's face. His eyes brimming with sadness before he left. Aomine sighed.

_Did I say something wrong?_

* * *

Aomine had finally reached home at 11. His mind still travelling elsewhere.

_I don't get it. What else should I accept?_

While thinking, he undressed his shirt. But then, he felt a weird feeling of a load was on his wrist.

_Oh right, the wristband._

He smiled at the black and red wristband Kagami had given him. A proof that the red-haired teen had remembered the birthday since long ago.

_Hm? The red marks seem weird..._

_..._

_Shit._

Aomine wore his shirt again and raced out of the house. Not caring how much of a ruckus he had created in the house, he exited only thinking of the fastest way to reach Kagami.

_That idiot. No. I'm the idiot. Shit. Shit. Shit._

The words on the wristband flashed in Aomine's mind countless of time. The words:

_I like you._

* * *

The doorbell rang repeatedly. Kagami wondered who the hell could possibly do this at 11.45 in the night. Lazily, he opened the door. Unexpectedly, Aomine entered the house.

"A-Aomi-"

The blue-haired teen embraced Kagami. Emotions flowing in that hug. Kagami was still in a frozen state, not understanding what Aomine was doing.

"Couldn't you make the words on the wristband more visible?"

Kagami blushed at Aomine's words.

"You mean, you actually didn't see it until a while ago?"

Aomine released his hold, creating a distance between the two.

"Hell yeah!"

Kagami smiled sheepishly at Aomine, who was huffing and puffing. Sweaty from running. Knowing that he ran just to meet Kagami, it made the red-haired teen quite happy.

"Hehe.. Sorry."

Aomine glanced at Kagami's smiling face.

"My first wish was for you to stay beside me until the end of the day. You broke it."

Kagami's eyes widened in shock.

"Ah... I forgot."

Aomine smirked,

"Yeah, so as a punishment, I have another wish."

"Hah? Haven't you had enough of making fun of me for the day already?"

Aomine chuckled.

"It's simple actually."

"What is it?"

Aomine's eyes softened.

"Kagami, I like you. My final wish is to accept me."

The red-haired teen's face flared bright red.

"You already know my feelings!"

"I want to hear it."

Kagami avoided Aomine's eyes. The eyes that lovingly stared at him. Kagami leaned closer to Aomine's ears.

"I like you too."

His lips connected with Aomine's. A sensual and chaste kiss.

"Happy birthday, Aomine."

The clock striked 12.

* * *

**Rambles: **Aaaaaaaaaah! I hope it's gooooooood! I feel that something is still missing. Anyways... Happy birthday Aomine! Please treat Kagami well!


End file.
